


First Drink

by Llamamomo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: In which Connor went out to party with the Jericho crew. The results was... interesting to say the least.





	First Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyriazeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/gifts).



> This is for skyriazeth, thanks for swapping ideas and screaming about DBH together!

It was an unforgiving cold December night when the impossible happened. Even though Hank had knew Connor for about two years and was possibly the closest person to him, he still did not expect this from the prim and proper android. Yes, it certainly blew everyone that night, the night where everything changed, the night where Connor got drunk for the first time.

 

It started out normal enough, Hank had sent Connor off to Jericho, ruffling his brown curls and fussing over his choice of clothing as usual before watching him ran off and join the other deviants for a good night of fun. It wasn’t like Hank wasn’t invited, but it was a celebration for the anniversary of the night of the successful revolution. Despite Connor strong opinion about Hank’s role in the revolution, Hank knew that it was not his night to celebrate, it was the android’s. Besides Connor needed to socialize more with his people, this was a good opportunity for him to expand his tiny social cycle.

 

Then Hank drove home and resigned himself a good few hours of drinking beer and yelling at the TV with Sumo on the couch. At least, that was the plan.

 

He was dozing at the couch, pleasantly buzzed at the amount of alcohol he ingested when he was rudely interrupted by the annoying ‘ping’ing of his phone. Hank groaned, squinting slightly at the bright screen and promptly choked on his spit when he read the contents.

 

Connor: Hhhannk whyy 1s ilght do briggghht

Connor: Miaaa Sumo

Connor: rREakky hOt here

Connor: imma STRIP

 

That was when Hank threw down his phone and then picked it up again to call Markus. Honestly, he was busy sorting out his his urge to laugh and scream in rage that he was completely caught off guard when Markus picked up his call. “Markus speaking,” the cheerful voice of the leader of revolution rang through the phone. Hank had never heard the android sound so… carefree.

 

Connor: Ppppuppy!

 

Thats it. “Tell where the fuck is Connor now,” Hank pushed himself off the couch, bumbling around to grab his coat and car keys. There are faint music beating at the background with peals of laughter bursting out occasionally. “Oh Connor?” Markus laughed, “He’s on the stage!” Hank turned on the engine of his car, pausing slightly in surprise at Markus’ reply. “What?”

 

Markus hooted with the crowd, ignoring Hank’s question for a minute before returning to the conversation. “We may have a few rounds of thirium spiked with alcohol.” Hank almost slammed down his break. “What?!” Markus laughed again, albeit more nervously. “Oh, the signal here is terrible,” glitching voices that was obviously fake went through the phone. “Bye Hank!”He hung up.

 

Hank regretted letting Connor out of sight.

 

He slammed the car door, turning around to the entrance of New Jericho. It was an old office block, now renovated and refurnished into the new home of androids. Hank glared at the foreboding building, looming before him. Time to face the music.

 

Inside Jericho was not what Hank expected. The lights were dim and music was  pouring from every direction. It was far different from the organized office Hank remembered the last time he came. Androids were scattered around, mingling and dancing, generally having a great time. This was an all out party.

 

Hank grunted as he was pushed around by the crowd, eyes scanning around to find a certain android. It was then he caught a glimpse of a  familiar android.

 

Josh was chugging down another cup of mixed thirium, bobbing his head along the beat of the music. He had not expect any human showing up especially not this particular human. A warm hand landed on his shoulder, “Having fun,bud?” Josh almost spit out his thirium. He turned around slowly,dreading to face the grizzled human.“Lieutenant Anderson,” he gulped. “What brings you here?”

 

_Run Markus he’s coming._

 

Markus, the fearless leader of the revolution who had faced down many impossible situations, who had stared death eye to eye, was enjoying himself when he received this bone-chilling transmission. “Whats wrong Markus?” asked Simon, bless the sweet android, confused at Markus sudden stop of cheering. “I must go,” Markus shivered. He may have faced trained soldiers without blinking but a protective father? Contrary to what his friends thought, Markus still have some self-preservation. “Tell me who won,OK? I bet ten bucks on Connor.” Markus slipped out ofthe crowds, leaving a very adorable yet concerned Simon behind.

 

Connor: BubBles are funnnY bUut sad.

 

 

After a good scare, the dark skinned android had pointed Hank to the last place he’d seen Connor. It was darker than the other places, Hank had to squint to make out the androids gather around there. “Connor where the fuck are you?” Hank grumbled. It was then the crowd parted just enough for Hank to glance at the mini stage.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Connor was dancing. Pole dancing to be specific, half of his clothes gone. Hank’s brain was shut down for a minute unable to process the image mainly because -“ What the fuck?!” Hank repeated unconsciously  after his brain was rebooted.

 

Another female android was smirking on the stage, twirling around another pole almost lazily. Hank recognized her as North, the female android that hated every human she came across. She waved at Hank, grinning drunkenly. Hank had to gape, what is this world coming to?

 

Connor followed North's gaze and seem to found our Hank's presence. He promptly fell from the pole. North laughed,"Ha! You may be good but I'm the Queen of pole dancing!” She cackled wildly. Connor groaned before leaping up like an excited puppy. “Hank! You're here!” He almost jumped down the stage in haste to reach the man. “I missed you!”

 

Drunk Connor was very touchy. Hank sighed at the android clinging on his back like a koala, who was babbling his ear off with thousands of useless facts. “I like dogs.” Connor giggled. “Good dogs.” Hank wondered what has his life come to at this point.

 

“Come Connor, we’re leaving.” After much coaxing Hank had manage to convince Connor to release him from his vice grip and now trying to take him home to wear off the effects of intoxication. Unfortunately, Connor wasn't giving his cooperation. “Hank said not to follow any strangers.” The android replied, face comically serious.

 

“You just call me Hank two minutes ago!” Hank spluttered, trying to drag Connor into the car. “No I didn't!” The brunette protested, feet still firmly plant on the floor despite the human using his full strength to pull the android. Hank groaned in despair, Connor is so going to get it when he’s sober. With a final grunt, Hank gave up, pursing his lips to find another way to take Connor home.

 

“There ,there,” Hank was so engrossed in his thoughts that he wasn't aware of Connor’s sudden close presence. Was he… patting him? “Nice puppy.”

 

This was so ridiculous that  Hank can't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. He laughed until his sides hurt and his stomach felt like it's bursting. Connor just stayed at his side looking confused yet amused at the same time. “C’mon Connor,”he wiped away his tears. “Let's go home.” This time Connor followed Hank obediently to the car.

 

It wasn't a long way home.

 

Hank tucked Connor into bed, pausing slightly when he caught Connor staring at him. “What?” Connor blinked, as if startled. “I like Hank.” He stated in a matter of fact way, as if saying the skies are blue and the grass are green.

 

Hank smiled softly. “ I like you too kid.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
